My world
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Haruka y Michiru han vivido juntas por años, pero de pronto Haruka se da cuenta de que realmente no conoce a la mujer que ama.


**MY WORLD**

" _La música siempre fue mi mundo. La primera vez que me paré en el escenario fue cuanto tenía 9 años (…). Fue increíble lo que sentí. Era la sensación de que ese era mi mundo y ahí era donde quería estar por mucho tiempo"._

— _Gaby Moreno._

. . .

—¿Michiru? —Llamó Haruka a la puerta abierta del camerino.

—Sí, estaré lista a las 9 —dijo Michiru hablando por el teléfono móvil—. Así podremos completar la agenda con toda la gente con la que me citaste. Sí, sí, está bien, entiendo, "gajes del oficio".

Haruka ladeó la cabeza.

—Ok, nos veremos mañana. Ciao. ¡Haruka! ¡Me asustaste! —Exclamó sonriendo al mirar a la rubia en el umbral—. Ya casi termino, si gustas puedes esperar en el auditorio, iré en un momento.

—Eh… está bien.

Haruka se dirigió de vuelta al auditorio donde Michiru, su pareja, acababa de presentarse con el violín, se detuvo en uno de los corredores de las butacas al lado izquierdo del escenario y al volverse se entretuvo mirando cómo los tramoyistas limpiaban y desmantelaban el lugar. Al poco rato Michru apareció sobre el escenario afinando detalles con el que parecía ser el director de la orquesta, un hombre inglés de mediana edad con un séquito interracial a los que la aguamarina recibió con un efusivo abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla. Entre sonrisas y con fluidez, Michiru habló con ellos en diversas lenguas, algunas conocidas y otras que Haruka no comprendió, pero no había una que Michiru no dominase.

" _Mr. Fitzpatrick! Olá, tudo bem? Enchanté, comment allez vous? Du bist sehr nett._ _Grazie lei e' molto gentile_ _"._

Era como si de pronto se hubiese creado una pequeña Babel y Michru fuera el centro de ella, esa persona única y universal, la intérprete de todas las lenguas, y mientras ella reía y compartía con aquellos a quienes Haruka no conocía, esta se limitó a mirar.

Más tarde, libre de todo compromiso, Michiru corrió hacia Haruka, entrelazó sus dedos y tiró de ella hacia la salida sin saber que afuera la esperaba un grupo de fanáticas a las que en vez de evadir, dedicó un momento para la conversación, las fotografías y los autógrafos. La rubia con media sonrisa se hizo a un lado permitiéndole ser la famosa y humilde violinista de la que se enamoró.

—Haruka, ¿está todo bien? —Preguntó Michiru una vez en el auto mientras la rubia conducía sin mediar palabra.

—Sí, claro.

Dubitativa, Michiru bajó la mirada.

—Hmm… ¿qué estaría bien? —dijo llevándose un dedo a los labios.

—¿Eh?

—Mi amigo de Corea, Hyun-bin, cumplirá años la próxima semana y no sé qué regalarle.

—Tu amigo de… ¿Corea?

—Sí, lo conocí cuando estuve de gira, toca el violoncelo.

—Ah… ¿y por qué tienes que darle algo?

—Porque es costumbre enviarnos regalos de cumpleaños.

—Costumbre…

Hasta ese momento Haruka no lo había notado, no sabía nada de eso y era probable que no quisiera saberlo, egoístamente todo el tiempo lo dedicó a hablar de sí misma, jamás tuvo la consideración de preguntar a Michiru sobre este tipo de cosas, pero, ¿por qué hacerlo? Realmente no tenía interés, siempre era mejor pretender que no había nada ni nadie entre ellas, hasta ahora.

—¿Qué piensas que debo darle? Tiene que ser algo pequeño y representativo de Japón. ¿Sugerencias?

—No sé, ¿un rollo de sushi? ¿Una carpa? ¿Una katana? ¿Un kimono?

—No, dije pequeño Haruka y no puedo enviar comida ni especies vivas, ¿te imaginas si envío un arma?

—Hmm…

—Una camiseta y me quito de líos.

—No, eso no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre dan una camiseta.

—Pues yo no he dado una camiseta, creo que le agradan.

—No sé Michiru, ve a una de esas tiendas de suvenir para turistas, seguro encuentras un llavero o un bolso.

—Es un chico Haruka, aunque… mi madre me dio un bolso tradicional y me encanta.

—Ah…

—Es como esos que se usaban en la década de los 70, creo que le he visto uno similar a Yoko Ono.

—Ah, ahora eres hippie.

—No, ya no lo uso, pero tiene valor sentimental. Un día de estos lo sacaré a pasear.

—Hmm…

—Haruka, ¿qué pasa? Has estado muy seria y… cortante.

—No, está bien.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes? Hay una chica que conocí en línea, es muy misteriosa, no me ha querido decir de dónde es. Prometió hacerlo, no hay fecha, pero una promesa es una promesa. Me agrada, es interesante.

Haruka levantó la ceja, ¿por qué no sabía eso tampoco? No sabía nada de ella, no tenía ni idea, ¿por qué en un sólo día parecía que se develaba todo aquello de Michiru que aún desconocía?

—¿Ella es de Japón?

—Sí, lo es, pero no me ha querido decir de dónde exactamente.

—Ah…

—En fin, seguro lo descubriré.

Apenas acabó de decirlo, recibió un mensaje en el teléfono.

—Oh… —dijo al leer.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, es… la chica de Beijing que conocí…

—¿En una gira?

—No… ella… ella fue… algo así como mi pareja.

No supo que decir, eso era algo más de lo mucho que ignoraba.

—Pero ya no importa, no significa nada, es algo que, "fue".

Haruka frunció el ceño. Si ya no importaba, ¿por qué le escribía? Y peor aún, ¿por qué había cambiado su expresión? ¿Por qué lo ocultaba? ¿Pero realmente lo escondía? ¿O sólo era algo que había omitido? Sin duda aún le afectaba, no importa cuánto lo negara, pero más importante, ¿por qué no lo sabía? No, en definitiva ella no era lo único en su vida, eso estaba claro, a lo mucho sabía que estuvo de pareja con una chica francesa que resultó ser canadiense. Al menos sabía algo.

—Haruka… —dijo la aguamarina con preocupación poniendo la mano sobre la de la rubia que permanecía pensativa mirando el volante tras estacionarse frente al edificio—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Entremos.

En el apartamento las cosas siguieron su curso habitual, excepto durante la cena donde Haruka siguió tan callada y hundida en sus pensamientos como en el camino. Michiru tomó su mano.

—Haruka… ¿en serio está todo bien?

Asintió alzando la mirada.

—No engañas a nadie… —besó su mejilla.

Haruka esbozó una sonrisa sabiendo lo bien que la conoce y lo decepcionada que estaba de sí misma por no saber nada de ella.

—Esta tarde… —dijo—, en el auditorio, cuando te vi rodeada de toda esa gente… Michiru no sabía que hablaras tantas lenguas, y lo que dijiste en el auto me hizo pensar que en realidad no sé nada de ti.

—Eso… ¿eso te molesta?

—Sí porque tú sabes todo de mí y yo… supongo que no he sabido preguntar y… verte allí… no sé, me hizo ver que hay mucha más gente a tu alrededor, que no soy lo único en tu vida, sentí… que sólo soy otra cosa más en el conjunto y no un… "algo". No soy lo único en tu mundo, sólo formo parte de él.

—No… tienes razón.

Haruka sintió una punzada en el pecho, entonces Michiru tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Haruka… _you're not the only thing in my world…_ _You are my world._

Con un beso la rubia sonrió en sus labios.

— _Ti amo…_

— _Je t'aime._

Haruka sonrió con su perfecto francés.

—¿Vas a enseñarme a decir te amo en otras lenguas?

—No… pero dejaré que sean mis manos las que lo digan y… puede que también, la lengua.

Haruka enmudeció y su rostro se tiñó de colores.

—Ok… —con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor se dejó arrastrar a la habitación.

. . .

" _El mundo, mi mundo, está bajo tus pies, mi ángel, mi princesa, mi amada inmortal"._

—Leopoldo Lugones


End file.
